Friendship
by ScourgeHedgehog
Summary: A little story about Norway and Lithuania - Norway searches affection, but is slightly depressed. Warning because of very much sarcasm and irony on Norway's part, but it's still slightly humorous.
1. Chapter 1

Lithuania and Norway~

'The only thing I wanted was to have someone to show me affection. Real affection, not just out of courtesy. But no one was willing to give me any of it. Heck, what did I expect? Always running around with a stoic face is _of course _the best way to make friends', I scolded myself while sitting at the world conference. There wasn't anything interesting going on anyway, except if you think America babbling about 'hero stuff' is interesting of course. So I was just lost in thought, probably staring at someone else. But I didn't care, the person was probably not even noticing it anyway.

Suddenly the lyrics to a song came into my head, and I began writing them on my notepad.

'Hey Norge, what ya writin'?' , a crazy nation, also known as Denmark, shouted in my ear. And everybody was looking at us with the look that told one 'I'm-so-bored-do-something-interesting-_now_'. But I just stared at Denmark and wanted to go back to writing when the Dane grabbed my notepad.

'Should I read it out?', he asked in the round and received some nods, so he began reading out the lyrics.

'So I'll find what lies beneath  
your sick twisted smile  
As I lay underneath  
your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life'

By the time I managed to get my notepad back he already read it out. The room was quiet and I narrowed my eyes. What were they going to do now? I mean, Denmark just read out some random lyrics I wrote down. I cocked an eyebrow.

'I guess I should inform you that these are just lyrics from a song I listened to recently. You don't have to worry about me. Not that anyone would anyway.'

I grabbed my pen again and continued to write the lyrics.

'We care about you' , Finland said with a little sadness in his voice. I guess he didn't expect me to say that 'nobody cares about me'. The nation cared about anyone and always tried his best to make everybody happy.

'I know. But you are family and in families it's quite normal to care about each other, right?'

Why were I so open today? Normally I wouldn't even have bothered to inform them that I wrote down lyrics. So why this outburst of emotions?

'Well, yes, but...' , Finland began but trailed off.

'You're very open today, Norway. Day of open doors or what?' , Iceland asked me with a bored voice. I shrugged. Who knows?

'Everybody has bad days' I simply replied.

(The song is from Breaking Benjamin)


	2. Chapter 2

When I reached my hotel room I immediately let myself fall on my bed with _millions _of plushies. Yes, I have a plushie collection. With a sigh I grabbed a random one along with my mp3 player.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. _Of course_ someone decided it would be fun to interrupt my peace. Why should I have peace anyway? At first I tried to ignore it but it seemed that this person was rather persistent and **didn't. stop. knocking.** With an annoyed sigh I tossed the plush away and stood up. I opened the door slowly and prepared for the worst, like Denmark wanting to go and drink with me. He always asks me to go with him, even though he is perfectly aware of the fact that I don't want to go and end up dragging him back again. That man was pretty heavy after all. Almost as heavy as annoying. So he was _pretty_ heavy. Or am I weak? Doesn't matter anyway.

By the time I thought this I managed to fully open the door. And there was Finland flashing a bright smile at me.

'Hello Norway!' , he greeted happily.

I greeted him back with a simple nod. I didn't feel like talking.

'Would you like to come with me and get coffee? I really want one now and thought that you may want to come with me!'

Secretly I knew what his words meant: 'I want to talk to you so don't you dare to say 'no'!'. Of course the little nation knew about my weakness for coffee. So I just nodded.

'Fine...'

'Great! Come on, let's go!' , Finland cheered.

So I closed the door and went with the little nation. I really wonder why Sweden likes him so much. Yes, he is very sweet and caring, but can get annoying too. I guess that's just how I am. I am easily annoyed by everyone and prefer to be alone. Also, I don't think that there exists one perfect living being. And even if it existed, I'm sure it would be pretty boring. Everybody has flaws and...

'Norway, can I ask you something?' , Finland interrupted my thoughts.

'Go ahead.'

'I just want a favor. A tiny little favor. Think you can do this for me? Just a little favor?' ,he pleaded and I narrowed my eyes.

It can't be anything good if he comes and asks _me_. Usually Sweden was the first he'd ask, and the tall nation _always_ helped him. It didn't matter what it was, he would do it. Love sure is a strange thing.

'Depends' , I answered and waited for his response. It's always interesting to see his reaction. You must know that this is the first time in years that he asked me for something, and I'm curious to know what he'll do when I deny.

'Yes or no?' , Finland asked as he intertwined his fingers. Did he just ignore my answer?

I answered the same thing again:

'Depends.'

And again, he responded with 'Yes or no?'. Is this a broken game or what? Or like the games where they let you choose what you'll say, but only if you say the right thing they let you continue. It seems that you have a choice but in reality no, you have not.

Finland _did_ say that it's only a small favor. So what could go wrong? Me regretting my life, that is. I really wanted to know what it was though. In the end my curiosity won.

'Good, tell me what I should do for you.'

Finland's smile got even wider than it was before, if that is even possible.

'Great! I knew you would do it! It's pretty simple, just...'

**Author's note:** Here's a cliffhanger for you all to enjoy :) And sorry that it's so short again, but hey! At least you have something new to read xD Also, I won't update for about three days, because:

1. Tomorrow I will go to the Movie Park Germany! So excited, I've never been there before!

2. My friend will visit me on Tuesday, and she said that she drew a picture of Hetalia for me and will stay over the whole day!

3. I still have a load of homework to do, so... yeah... (Damn you lazy me Dx)


	3. Chapter 3

'So basically you want me to walk up to someone and start a conversation?' , I asked with a frown.

'Ja, pretty simple, right?'

He was right. It really sounded pretty easy. But what should I talk about? It's not like I can say 'Hey, Finland told me to start a conversation, so I'm just going to talk random crap!' Yeah, right. That would be perfect.

'And what topic do you suggest?' , I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

'I don't know~' , Finland sang happily.

Great job Finland. Really. You're telling some anti-social person to just randomly talk to someone they don't know and don't even suggest what to talk about? I think he could see these exact thoughts written on my face, because he hurried to say 'Goodbye!' and go. I really needed a coffee now, otherwise I'm not going to survive this.

~Later!~

Seriously, what is going on in his head? I mean, what makes him think that I'm able to do that? It's just that -

'Woah, Norway! Dude, watch out!'

Who just interrupted my rant? Oh, of course it's our _beloved_ America! Standing in front of me with a hamburger in his hand. What else?

'What is it?' , I hissed.

'Dude, you almost ran into me! Seriously, watch where ya going!'

Did I already say how annoying he is? I think not. He's always loud, hyperactive and just an always positive person who doesn't think about the consequences of his actions. I really don't know why England still sticks with him. And can't he keep his voice down? He doesn't have to scream! I mean, do I scream? Do I shout because they all should just back off and leave me alone? No, I do not. But as pissed as I am right now I might as well try that. On one side Finland, telling me how anti-social I am and that I should brighten up, on the other side an annoying Dane and American, somewhere an ignorant nation refusing to show the slightest respect and affection. It just gets too much over time!

'You could simply dodge me, couldn't you? It's not like I just appeared the second you took a step in this direction. And next time, just keep your mouth shut!' , I said. Well, almost yelled the last part. You don't know how glad I was that only I and America were there at the time...

After my little emotional outbreak I continued walking with a frustrated sigh.

Back at my room the first thing I did was curling up on my bed, closing my eyes and praying that I did not just snap at America. Okay, I did _not_ snap at him. I did _not_ snap at , why the hell am I doing this? It's not like praying can change a simple fact. I snapped at one of the world powers. There can happen two things now:

First: America snaps back and war starts.

Second: America takes it lightly and just shrugs it off or doesn't think about it anymore.

Good. With an attitude like America's it's more likely that he had already forgotten it again.

~At night~

Okay, it's pretty simple. Start a conversation. I could go to America and apologize for my behaviour or I could talk maybe with Sweden. It would only consist of a simple 'Hello' and ' How are you', but it would be a conversation. Finland didn't tell me how long it should last after all. Jeez, I should stop thinking about that now and go to bed.

**Authors** **Note: **Here I am! A day late with the next update! Oh well, sorry that it's so short again. I just feel better updating often than maybe just once a month just so it's longer. I hope you understand. On an other note, I have a school project about the awesome Prussia (:D), but I try my hardest to still write ^-^ (Even though the project is about Prussia getting beaten up by France... Oh well.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Hey guys! Here I am with an update again! First of all, I personally don't really like this chapter, it seems a bit off to me. BTW I updated chapter 3, so go check it out!

~Next Day~

I woke up at 6 in the morning, as usual. Some people consider it early, but most of them were 'Nightbirds' that stay up till 4 am. It was clear that one would be tired if they only slept 2 hours. One of these people was Denmark and I have _the duty_ to wake him up every morning. He already embarrassed us Nordics enough, so he at least shouldn't be late. I climbed out of my warm, comfy bed that was so inviting to stay in with cute plushies all around it, but I had to shower. The meeting began at 10 am, so I hadn't got much time left.

After my shower I went to Denmark with a sigh. It was, of course, very chaotic and dirty, but I didn't expect anything else. He himself was lying next to his bed, blanket only covering his upper half and snoring loudly. First thing to do was to open the window and let some fresh air in. How could he survive in this room? There always were stuffy air and a weird smell. Next I went to Denmark and snatched his blanket away, throwing it on the bed. I heard him grunt but otherwise there was no action on his side. I shook his shoulders lightly at first, but after a while I was shaking his shoulders rapidly. Still no response. I was slightly annoyed and got cold water out of his bathroom. Mercilessly I dropped the bucket and Denmark _finally _woke up.

'Woah!' , was his first reaction after waking up.

I was already gone though, completely forgetting about the opportunity of a conversation. I just didn't want to talk to someone so annoying, loud, and currently angry nation.

~Shortly before the meeting~

Good, I was stuck in a room with Switzerland, Japan, and Lithuania. This was the perfect opportunity to hold a conversation (how often have I thought this by now?), the only question is with who. Switzerland was not an option. The only one who could talk properly with him was his little sister, Liechtenstein. And I was _obviously_ not Liechtenstein. Next was Japan. Hm... No, he only talks about Manga, Anime and stuff like that. Or how important food is. I didn't really want to know what will happen in the next volume of Vocaloid. I didn't even know what that was. So Lithuania was the only one left. He was actually quite nice. His voice wasn't as loud as America's, it had a nice and calming effect. So I decided to talk with him. I took a seat next to him to see if he would realise I was there. He was reading a book so I wasn't sure. He shot a quick glance at me, accompanied by a small smile before going back to reading. I wasn't sure what to say next so I decided to go for a simple 'Hello'.

'Hello Lithuania' , I greeted him, hiding my unease.

He looked at me and greeted back.

'Hello Norway. How are you doing?' , he asked me with his smooth voice.

Okay, now I only have to tell him I'm doing well and thank him, right?

'I'm doing fine so far, thank you. How are you?'

Man, it felt a little ridiculous. I've never asked someone about their wellbeing, but neither has anyone asked me.

'I'm fine as well, thank you too.'

It was nice listening to him. Like I said, he wasn't hyper or aggressive or anything of that sort.

'Well... what are you reading?' , I asked him. His eyes lit up for a second.

'I'm reading some old fairy tales. Poland has lend me this book. What kind of books do you read?'

Great! This was getting better than expected. Lithuania actually seemed very happy about me speaking with him, and it was easier than I thought. I always thought they would be a little more complex, but that isn't the case here. Maybe I overrated conversations... It seems a little pathetic. It's almost as ridiculous as little kids believing that there are monsters in their wardrobes, only ten times worse.

Lithuania waited patiently for my answer.

'I like fairy tales...'

He practically beamed.

'Cool! Somehow I always end up liking stuff no one else likes, so I'm glad you also like fairy tales' , He told me, a smile never leaving his face. I was a bit taken aback by that. What was that outburst just now?

'I-is that so?'

Damn you voice. I always hated you, but that doesn't mean you can just give up like that. Lithuania nodded slightly. I could feel myself blinking rapily for a few seconds.

'Well, I think I should get going now. Goodby, Lithuania' , I said with a what I hoped was a monotone voice. I didn't know this strange feeling in my stomach, tingling there and making my hands sweaty. Wait, were I actually nervous? Finland told me that whenever he gets nervous his hands get sweaty.

'Goodbye, Norway.'

I stood up and turned around, being face-to-face with Poland. A strange emotion shone in his eyes but I couldn't really identify it, so I just went past him to my seat on the other side of the table and straight to my fellow Nordics who all arrived here, it seemed.

'Are you happy now, Finland?'

The little nation turned around to look at me.

'Huh?' , was his not so clever response.

I didn't bother to make myself clear though. Sooner or later it would dawn him. Or at least I hoped so.

**I don't own vocaloid or Hetalia :3  
**


	5. Chapter 5: First part of the meeting

**Author's note:** This is for Nordics4Life ;w; Your review shattered my heart but also flattered me so I just sat here and re-read this story at least 10 times, watched Hetalia, read fanfiction, EVERYTHING, so I could manage to write this. And now I feel like a total idiot. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, even though not much happens and re-read chapter 4 if you haven't already done that. I changed it a bit :3

I kept glancing at the clock even thought the meeting began only about five minutes ago, but I couldn't wait till it ends. It was loud, a weird smell was in the air, and there were too many people in one room. The only good thing that happened till now was that America seemed to have forgotten my outburst, because he said nothing about it. Or maybe he was working on a plan to make me suffer as much as possible. That would be very unlikely though, he never came up with a decent plan. Just look at his 'Stop Global Earth-Warming' plan: Of course it would be possible to create a giant 'hero' and make it shield the earth. It was only logical, right? No, it was not. What makes him think that that could actually happen? Anyway, let's get on with it. Now 7 minutes have passed, only 83 to go until we get a short break. Suddenly someone began shouting and as I glanced in the direction of the shouting I saw an irritated Germany shouting something to Italy, who seemed like he was on the edge of tears. This was the second most common emotion of his. You must know that he has three main emotions: Happiness, sadness and confusion. Listed in their frequency. Most of the time he is the bubbly Italian everyone knows and loves (...not), if someone is shouting, fighting or generally unhappy he gets sad too. Confusion is actually pretty rare, but that's mainly because it only lasts several seconds before Italy turns either happy or sad even though he still doesn't get what's going on. Anyway, it wasn't anything important Germany had to say at the moment. He only made a big fuss about something along the lines of 'Italy not paying attention to the meeting'. What did he expect? This guy had an attention-span of 5 seconds, unless it's about pasta. And beside of that, why wasn't the beer-loving nation shouting at me? It's not like **I** was paying attention. Must be because of some kind of special bond between them.

I spent the rest of my time spacing out, thinking about unimportant stuff. Like when I'll be able to drink coffee again. I should have drunk one this morning, I felt really tired. Or why Finland got away with falling asleep in the middle of the meeting. Maybe it was because of Sweden's intimidating look. Who knows? I for sure not.

"Hello Norway" , a soft voice called out to me as I was heading out of the conference room. I was a bit surprised, but turned around anyway. Standing before me was Lithuania with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Lithuania" , I greeted him back a bit stiff.

"I was thinking about getting a coffee. Care to join me?"

I nodded as I turned around and made my way to tha cafeteria. Why was Lithuania talking with me? We were quiet for the rest of the walk, passing a surprised Denmark. I didn't spare him a glance though, if I did he would take it as an invitation to talk to me and I didn't really want to talk with him, he would scare away the only nice companion I had in years. A few minutes later we went, coffee in hand, outside. It was a warm day, too nice to actually spent a whole day inside, according to Lithuania. In my opinion it was too warm, and all the bugs really annoyed me. I didn't say that out loud though. I'm really glad Lithuania doesn't _ bug_ me and forces me to speak with him. Okay, that joke wasn't really funny. Would anyone notice that this was supposed to be one anyway? If someone told me that I wouldn't realize it was supposed to be funny. Sighing, I began to sip my coffee, suddenly wondering what others thought about me. Was I the strange loner? Insane nation? Shy guy? Nothing (okay, one thing) seemed to fit. I played with the thought to ask Lithuania, but he was immersed in a book and I didn't want to interrupt him. I looked around a bit, spotting England sipping his tea while reading newspapers and the three Axis Powers eating... whatever they were eating. I then looked up to the sky. It was too blue for my liking. No clouds at all, just plain blue. Ugly.

**Author's note:** Guys ;w; I'll use this little end of a chapter to say THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE WITH ME! I know I'm annoying like heck, always changin' my mind and stuff. Sometimes, just kick my ass, shout a little at me and I'll get going.

BTW, this week (15-19 July) will be busy (last school week) because I won't be home much so don't expect an update (which doesn't mean their won't be one. It's still possible)


	6. Chapter 6: Second part of the meeting

**Author's note: **Hey guys! :D Remember how I told you not to _expect_ updates but that there's a possibility? Well, here is another boring chapter for you (the meeting will be finished next chapter). Anyway, beware of my updates, they are like Genesis' mood swings: unpredictable.

The break was over far too soon for my liking. I didn't really want to go back in that living hell. Seriously, I hope someone opened a window during our break so that we have fresh air for at least 5 minutes. I pretended to wait for Lithuania to close his book and stand up, which he did only seconds later. Well, thank you very much.

'We should head back...' , he said with a distant look.

Oh, really? I would've never guessed!

'Are you coming, Norway?' , Lithuania asked looking at me.

I didn't answer him. Instead I just stood up, refusing the urge to stretch my arms, and walked into the building. Only a few moments later I felt like I was walking to my doom and a headache making it's way to me. America's voice was already audible and we only just walked out of the cafeteria! The Axis behind us didn't make it any better...

'Ve~ Germany, can't we just skip~?'

'Italy, please take this seriously. We can't just skip such an important meeting.'

'Germany-san is right, Italy-kun. We're reporting our problems and try to solve them. This is important.'

Yeah Japan, the only problems we solve are things like how to use the coffee machine in the cafeteria.  
Doom's door was now right in front of us and after a while of just standing before it with Italy's 've~'s in the background, I opened it allowing us a look inside. It was chaotic, but to say that you would also have to say that it was an understatement. I saw Lithuania waving goodbye and I just nodded in response, making my way over to Iceland. He was a champion in ignoring people, especially me, and it annoyed me. I'm his big brother, he should respect me!  
Sighing, I sat down and tried spacing out again. Unfortunately, I already thought the last 2 hours through so there wasn't much left to think about. Maybe I should think about Lithuania... Hm, what is he now to me? A friend? A comrade? Or just a casual acquaintance? I wouldn't say he's a friend since I only talked with him a bit, which also crosses out comrade. The only option left was the third. Maybe I should try becoming his friend. Finland would have to leave me alone then because my 'anti-social behaviour' would have been 'cured'. He should care for Iceland then, he's not better than me. Can't even respect his elders!

In the end I managed to space out and not an hour later, at 1 pm, my report was due. They always said to report 'any and all' problems, but nobody ever reported about personal problems even though they fitted in the category 'any and all problems'. Instead, if they report problems they are about crisis situations and the like...Maybe I should crack a joke, but I don't think I'd manage to make it sound like a joke. It would be funny to see what they'd do if said that I'll disown Iceland. He's my brother and very dear to me, everyone should know that, so in theory it wouldn't be a problem to make them understand it was a joke. But then again, I never joked before and I don't really seem like the type of person to do that, do I? I also don't seem like the type of person to collect plushies...

"Earth to Norway, are you there?" , someone asked waving a hand in front of my face.

I was still deep in thought so I just voiced out the next one that came into my head:

"I disown Iceland..."

**Author's note:** Dun-dun-dun-duuuuuun! Ohohoho, Norway! You really disown your cute little baby brother?


	7. Chapter 7: The meeting is finally over!

I looked around to see pretty much everyone staring at me dumbfounded. Even America was quiet which certainly meant something (although he looked like he wanted to yell something. What kept him from doing so wasn't obvious.) How he was able to hear me over his own voice was also not really obvious.

"Y-you what? Please tell me that I misunderstood you" , Finland said with clear disbelieve in his voice.

I stared blankly ahead and saw Lithuania looking at me. He looked really funny when his eyes widened slightly as he finally progressed what I said and how he slightly leaned forward as if he didn't believe me. Good Lithuania, good. I expected it from him to question my motives and conclude that I was joking. I felt a small tug on the corner of my mouth and almost gave in. But I had to keep my poker face for the sake of the joke. I tried to reassure the nation on the other side of the table through my eyes which was hard when you had to keep your poker face. If we are already talking about the joke maybe I should answer Finland, shouldn't I?

"_I_ can't tell _you_ that you misunderstood me when _you_ don't tell _me_ what you understood." Wow, that was actually a really long sentence. Originally I only wanted to say 'no', but what if he wasn't really listening and understood something completely different?

"W-well, I though that you said that you disown Iceland. But that couldn't be it, could it?"

"Why not? I said that I disown Iceland."

That's when Iceland decided to speak up. Or he tried. He already started with what sounded like 'well', but I interrupted him.

"Which doesn't mean I want to disown him. I was only thinking about how you would react if I ever said that" , I explained, hoping they got the message.

And that was the moment when everyone's jar fell. Too bad I didn't have a camera, I don't think I'll get them to look like this again. But I still had to get my report done so I shrugged and just began like nothing happened. I wonder how this will affect my reputation, will it help it or crush it entirely? Why did I even say that? I thought I would just stay quiet like always. Something's dramatically changed my behaviour and it scared me a bit. What was it? Who did this? It could only be Lithuania, but what did he do to change me like that? Yeah, he talked to me but that couldn't be it, could it? I mean, just because someone _talks_ to you... on the other side for someone like me it _does_ make a huge difference...  
With all these thoughts swarming around in my head the time flew past me like an annoying fly. Or a gnat. Not that it matters. At last the meeting was finally over and I could go to my room and think about things not related to talking, Lithuania, jokes or anything like that. Maybe what plushie would fit in my collection. Yeah, that was a nice topic. So I didn't bother with my surroundings anymore (not that I did the hours before) and didn't realize that someone was walking next to me. But that didn't matter, it wasn't like I forbid people to walk next to me. They usually just didn't. I mean, why would you walk next to someone who'll just ignore you anyway?

I'm sure tomorrow's meeting will be awkward. I just feel it.

**Author's note: **Hello guys :D Here I am with another chapter I don't really like but kinda like anyway. I have the feeling that my chapters are getting boring... But I didn't really want anyone screaming or something like that, so I didn't have much space I could fill, if you know what I mean. I also apologize for not updating sooner, I actually had another version I wrote when I was really down but the chapter would have ended with Norway almost killing Iceland and that clearly crushes all realms of 'in character'. You know, I actually write these when I'm happy. Also, like you may now it was freaking hot in Germany and when I wasn't writing insane Norway (I guess listening to 'Sound of Madness' didn't make it better) I was somewhere in the house playing Kingdom Hearts or Fire Emblem. But now that it's colder I will take requests to make up for the long wait!


	8. Info

Guys, I'll stop writing for a while. Reallife is crushing down on me: My dog has to be put to sleep because he got a huge tumour and also something with his tonsils and other stuff I don't really understand. I hope you understand.

Well, I think 've finally accepted my dog's death with the help of my wonderful friends. But I completely lost inspiration for this, so it'll be paused. Sorry about that.


End file.
